


Faerin Court

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles was a twin, a girl and a creature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about the pronunciation of the Stilinski twins names... they won't be used much.

Genimatrishka stared out the window as she watched her twin sister Arianastaciya be thrust into their aunt's car. Their father frowned as he stood on the porch watching as his youngest daughter was driven away.

***

Jackson Whittemore frowned as he noticed that Genie, one of his best friends, was walking to school alone.

"Hey Genie, where's Ari?" He called as he ran over to her. "Is she sick today?"

Genie just shook her head. "Aunt Maya took her back to the city with her... I don't know why though... by the way I'm now gonna go by Stiles as I'm sick of people laughing at my name."

Jackson just grinned as he nodded. "Stiles is an awesome name..."

***

Maya Ferguson sneered as she looked down at her niece. "You will now answer to Anna, and wear the clothes I give you. I will not put up with any back chat."

Arianastaciya frowned as she had a blood red dress thrust at her. "But I never wore red at home..."

"I don't care... this is your home now and you will obey me."


	2. Chapter One

Genimatrishka "Stiles" Stilinski sighed as she sat in the locker room of Beacon Hills High School. She was waiting to speak to Coach Finstock about giving up her place on the lacrosse team. She didn't want to but as she was going to Los Angeles over the summer to set up her court, she couldn't play when she returned due to other commitments.

"Stilinski get over here!"

She walked over to the office and sat in a chair. "Coach Finstock, I wish to resign from the lacrosse team as I have finally saved the money for the operation I need."

Bobby Finstock frowned as he looked over at the dark haired student in front of his desk. "You do realise I can read and your school file states that you are female... so I already knew about your gender."

Stiles blinked as she stared at the coach. "Is that why I never got to play?" She shook her head. "Ok, then thanks for listening to me Coach."

Finstock just shook his head. "You will still be on the team only now you will be the official assistant coach. Not just pretending that it isn't you that keeps leaving the edited playbooks on my desk."

~*~

Jackson Whittemore frowned as he watched Mikaela Lucas flirt with one of his so called friends. ::So much for is being a couple... now I don't feel so bad about going with Genie to LA...::

Lydia Martin smirked as she walked over to Jackson's locker and leant beside him. "So you and Genie are leaving this afternoon? Will we have time to say goodbye?"

Jackson looked up in confusion. "Possibly, depends on how her dad reacts when we go to leave... you know he's terrified that she won't come back..." He glared as Scott McCall wandered over. "What do you want McCall?"

"Where's Stiles?"

~*~

Erica Reyes smirked as she sat with Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey waiting for Jackson, Lydia and Stiles to join them for lunch. They'd all become better friends after the issues with the kanima and everything.

"Look out McCall's heading this way. I wonder what he wants this time?" Isaac said as he glanced at the door of the cafeteria." After all it's not like he's part of the pack anymore..."

Erica laughed as Boyd simply shook his head. They still didn't know how Stiles put up with Scott for so long, the kid was irritating and that he was the first bitten wolf in the area for a while, he sometimes held it over their heads... especially now he'd somehow become an Alpha in his own right.

"Hey have you guys seen Stiles today? He hasn't been in class all morning."

~*~

Arianastaciya Stilinski groaned as she stood on front of her mirror. ::I hate red... but it's the only thing Maya ever lets me wear. At least u know that Genie will be at the ceremony on Sunday.::

She sighed and turned to leave her room for more training... training that her aunt insisted on. 

Aria had been trained in the arts and skills she would need if she started a Court of her own. Something she knew wasn't going to happen with her twin being the more powerful of the two. Only no one would listen to her... no one ever did, other than her sister.

She had finally learned why she had been chosen by her aunt... she wasn't the sickly one, Genie had been, and in her aunt's mind that meant she was the better candidate for being a Faerin.

~*~

Allison Argent frowned as she sat with Scott in their chemistry class. It had been a strange day at school, first she had noticed that the others had been pulling away from her and Scott, second Stiles had stopped talking to them ages ago but she had only just realised it was mostly her he was avoiding... and finally that everyone seemed to have already made plans for the summer that didn't include her and Scott.

"Scott did you ever find Stiles? You were looking for him at lunch..." Allison asked as they waited to be dismissed. "He kinda vanished after english." 

Scott just shook his head. "I overheard Jackson talking about how he and Stiles were heading somewhere after lunch. Apparently they left earlier and went home to get their things."

~*~

Derek Hale frowned as he sat on his secondhand sofa waiting impatiently for Dr Alan Deaton, Beacon Hills resident vet and werewolf healer to explain what was going on. He glanced over at his uncle who was simply smirking back at him.

"Have some patience, Derek, you will find out soon enough." Peter said softly. "We are just waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive... and here they are now." 

The three older men looked up as most of the pack entered the room. "Where is Jackson and Lydia? I know where Stiles is." Deaton asked as they sat on the floor in front of Derek.

"They are with Stiles heading to L.A.... they left at lunch today to catch their flight." Danny Mahealani said softly from where he was leaning on his boyfriend Isaac Lahey. "Sheriff Stilinski said Stiles could take two friends with him."

"Alright, I know where Stiles has gone and why, but I am not going to tell you that. But I am have tickets and permission for each of you to accompany me to the city for an educational experience." Deaton said as he stood in front of them. "All you need to do is go home, pack and say goodbye as the flight leaves in about two hours. I will pick you up then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Two

Erica Reyes frowned as she packed some clothes into a sportsbag. ::I wonder what we are going to be doing in the city... and what we are going to learn about Stiles' life...:

She nodded to her parents as she headed out to wait for someone to pick her up.

~*~

Danny Mahealani grinned as his parents hugged him before letting him head up to his room to pack. He shoved his stuff into his gym bag and shouldered it. 

"I'll call you as soon as I can ok. Love you."

~*~

Vernon Boyd groaned as he sat on his bed staring around his room. ::How did I get mixed up in this again.::

He stood and grabbed his army style duffle bag and went out to wait for his lift.

~*~

Isaac Lahey grinned as he sat in the back of Deaton's van while he waited for Derek and Peter to load their bags. He was bouncing with excitement over what he saw as his first true family vacation.

~*~

Genimatrishka Stilinski grinned as she bounced around their hotel room while waiting for Jackson and Lydia to finish unpacking.

::I hope they like their present... and I wonder if I will need the others I made...::

"Ok Genie, what are we wearing to the ceremony? And do you know where it is taking place?" Lydia asked as she opened the door and walked in wearing a towel. "Do I at least get to see it now?"

Stiles nodded as she handed over the package with Lydia's name on it. "I hope you like it..."

~*~

Arianastaciya Stilinski frowned as she looked at the dress Maya Ferguson had picked out for her. "I thought we had to design and make our clothes for the ceremony. You bought this."

"You will wear it. And who are you taking with you to thus ceremony? You know you need at least one Companion and one Guardian. Have you decided yet?"

"None of them." Aria glared at her aunt. "You are making a mockery of this ritual..."

Maya just slapped Aria before leaving the room and locking the door behind her. "No, I know what is the best for you."

~*~

Jackson Whittemore frowned as he looked at the outfit Stiles had handed him. It was a fusion of a Japanese style kimono shirt and a pair of wide legged pants. "Ok, so I am to wear this where?"

Stiles just grinned. "It's for the ceremony, the whole Court is to wear coordinated outfits that have been made the the Faerin. And this is what I came up with. Do you like them?"

Jackson looked up as Lydia walked in wearing her outfit. His eyes near fell out of his head.

It was a purple and black Kimono style tunic over a full skirt that just reached above her knees with three petticoats under it and a pair of purple and black lace print tights and a pair of black Mary-Jane style shoes. She was also wearing a little black top hat with a purple ribbon around it that matched the obi she wore.

"It looks amazing... and you made all of these?" Jackson asked in amazement. "Exactly how many did you make?"

"Well, there's one each of the dresses for Lydia and Erica and I made one for Aria. And there's one each of yours, Jackson, for you, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd. I also made an outfit that's different again for Derek, Peter and Dr Deaton." Stiles said softly. "I may have gotten carried away whilst making them."

~*~

The plane landed in Los Angeles, and the Hale Pack and Dr Deaton got off and the pack went to collect their luggage from the conveyor belt, while Deaton went to rent a car for their time in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Please excuse any spelling mistakes as this story is being written entirely on my smart phone. and I'm trying to update as quickly as I can.


End file.
